1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to WiFi networks. More particularly, embodiments relate to connectivity to WiFi networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of Internet access mobile communications technology, so also has evolved the presence of WiFi Internet access locations (i.e., hotspots) where an Internet access mobile communications technology user may gain access to an Internet connection and Internet content. Such WiFi Internet access locations may comprise locations including but not limited to commercial services locations (i.e., restaurants, hotels and other retail sales establishments), public services locations (i.e., airports, other transportation terminals, libraries and government offices) and private locations (i.e., residences).
While ready mobile access to Internet service and Internet content is desirable within the context of the information technology art, ready mobile access to Internet service and Internet content is nonetheless not entirely without problems within the information technology art. In that regard, ready and continuous mobile access to Internet service and Internet content for an Internet access mobile communications technology user may be problematic within the context of continuous connectivity, since commonly an Internet access mobile communications technology user must independently connect to separate WiFi Internet service providers to secure an Internet connection and Internet content at individual WiFi Internet access locations.
Thus, desirable are apparatus, methods and program products that provide for continuity within the context of mobile connectivity to a plurality of WiFi Internet access locations.